


Birthday Breakfast

by J2_Girlz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Surprises, Sweet Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bed?... Food?... Hooky?... Jensen knows just how to spoil his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to come out of lurking and post a short and unapologetically schmoopy J2 piece. Hopefully it will make you smile. :)
> 
> Special thanks to the great 'girlz' (you know who you are...<3) who inspired me to pen my own story. 
> 
> ps... Please be kind to a first-timer

Rain was beating against the roof, wind was rattling the windows, thunderous booms filled the air, and bolts of lightning lit up the sky. His favorite sort of day. 

Rolling over on to his side, he snuggled further into the bed. Reaching out to feel the warmth of his lover, his hand met with cool sheets. 'Huh.. that's weird... Not like him to get up before me,' he thought to himself.

His nose began to twitch with the enticing scent of sizzling bacon, and if he wasn't mistaken, something baking. Now that was an awesome way to start this kind of day! His stomach started rumbling in response to the delicious smells and his mouth started watering.

Just as he was considering getting up, he heard a deep voice humming and a noise that sounded like dishes clanking against one another nearby. He peeked one eye open and was met with the gorgeous face of the most cherished person in his life. He was staring at him with love plainly visible in his beautiful green eyes and a soft smile on his lips, which in turn brought a dimpled grin to his own face.

"Hey," Jared murmured, his voice low and rough from sleep. "What are you doing awake?" 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Jensen leaned down over him and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, whispering, "Hey yourself, Sleeping Beauty. Good morning."

"It is now," Jared responded. He reached up with both hands, and putting them around Jensen's neck to cradle his face, he pulled him down until their mouths met in a soft kiss. "Yum," he smacked his lips. "Delicious." His stomach chose that moment to start growling.

Chuckling loudly, Jensen teased, asking "Hungry much?" He reached over to the laden tray sitting on the bedside table. "Good thing I cooked this up for you then," he said. "Sit up and I'll set this on your lap."

Jared did as he was told. He gathered up a couple of additional pillows, plumping them up to put behind his back for support. Leaning on them, he looked at Jensen with a raised brow and queried, "So this is certainly a treat - not that I'm complaining, mind you. What's the special occasion?"

Looking at Jared with a slightly startled look in his green eyes, Jensen responded, "Well, it's your birthday, you giant nerd." He went on to say, "Doesn't get much more special than that. You deserve breakfast in bed."

Jared bit his lip, posing quietly, "And you made all this just for me, Jens? Really?" He gazed up at Jensen with both love and a sheen of moisture shining in his hazel orbs.

Running his hand through Jared's soft hair, Jensen pushed it back from his face so that he could look straight into his beautiful eyes. He quirked his lips into that lopsided grin of his and jokingly replied, "Well... Not ALL just for you... I expect you to share."

Tipping his head back, Jared laughed happily. "Of course I'll share, you dork." 

He looked over the wonderful tray of food and drinks. Jared's eyes stopped on the tall, clear glass mug of coffee topped with whipped cream. They lit up with joy as he raised the cup to his nose, sniffing appreciatively. 

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked. The aroma of the hazelnut and mocha-flavored concoction was heavenly. He took a long sip and groaned at the sweet taste of the wonderful beverage. "I feel honored you violated your own holy standards to desecrate your revered beverage."

"It was torture, but I know how much you love that abomination," Jensen said, rolling his eyes. Jared swallowed another large mouthful and moaned in satisfaction.

"God, Jare, stop making those sinful sounds or I won't be held responsible for my actions," Jensen growled. "Besides... we can't let all my hard work go to waste."

Chortling gleefully, Jared picked up the cup of dark, strong, black coffee from the tray and held it out to Jensen. He took it and gulped down as much as he could at one time, making his own noises of pleasure. 

"Now who's sounding sinful?" Jared winked playfully. 

After another large swig, Jensen taunted back saying, "You ain't heard nothing yet, birthday boy." Jared just snickered.

They both tucked into the large plates of food. Perfectly scrambled eggs topped with cheese, lightly seasoned hash browns, crisp bacon, and buttered toast with jam, all accompanied by fresh-squeezed orange juice. It was if Jared had personally placed the order for this scrumptious breakfast. 

Jared picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth. He took a deep breath, patting his belly in contentment. "That was amazing, Jens," he exhaled. 

"Well, there's more where that came from. Wait here, Jare," Jensen said, picking up the empty plates and cups and headed out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

He could hear loud noises from the kitchen, and was curious what Jensen could be making now. It was tempting to go take a peek, but Jared wasn't going to spoil his surprise. It was obvious his man had gone to a lot of trouble to make this morning memorable.

A thought suddenly occurred to Jared and he glanced at the time on his phone. Almost 10 am. Weren't they supposed to be on set by now? Or at least on their way? He honestly couldn't remember, but knew they'd better get ready. 

Jared got up and went to the bedroom doorway, and without looking, shouted out, "Hey, we're late! Stop whatever it is you're doing and let's take a shower!" He turned and walked swiftly towards the bathroom, peeling off his SAXX as soon as he crossed the threshold. He opened the shower door and turned the water to hot, just like they both loved it. 

When he turned around, Jensen was standing at the entrance to the room with his arms crossed and quietly laughing. He certainly made quite an inviting picture standing there barefoot in his lounge pants and tight V-necked t-shirt. Jared's mouth started watering, and it wasn't for an actual meal this time. He could feel himself start to harden just thinking about getting those offending clothes off. 

"Relax, Jare. I talked to Singer and Sgriccia and they said the weather tanked the outdoor filming planned for today. When they started babbling about substituting some inside scenes, I told them to forget it. That they could work around us because we weren't coming in," Jensen trailed off. "Uh... Also said we'd work extra hard and long the rest of the week to make up for it. Hope that's ok," raising his brows in question.

"Are you kidding me, Jens? Just the two of us??" he shrieked. "The whole DAY?! OFF?!? On my birthday?!?" he continued excitedly, striding over to pull him into one of his all-body, trademark bear hugs. He couldn't believe it. "I don't think that's ever happened," he murmured almost inaudibly, as if to himself.

Jensen had heard him though. He lifted up onto his tip-toes and lifted his hand to caress the back of Jared's head and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Well, then... I guess it's about time, don't cha?" He slapped him on the ass swiftly and pushed him into the shower. 

"Get in there and clean your gigantic self off." Jensen raked his eyes up and down Jared's long, lean, yet highly defined muscular body, stopping at his impressive erection as it started to lengthen and thicken. "I want you nice and fresh for what I've got in mind for the rest of our day together," he quipped with a wink before sauntering back out the door.

"God, I love him," Jared said aloud, even though he was alone. He stepped under the strong spray and started shampooing his long locks. He began whistling and singing as he thought about the delicious 'food' that awaited him. 

*****

Jared padded back into the bedroom after a luxurious shower. He'd towel-dried his hair and it was still damp, hanging loosely around his face. He reached into his dresser drawer for a clean pair of underwear, but stopped when he heard Jensen shout, "Stop right there!" 

Turning around, Jared saw Jensen coming into the room with the tray, loaded again with more to eat and drink. He looked questioningly at him and asked, "Stop what?"

"Going for any clothes," replied Jensen, as he set the tray on the side of the bed. "Naked, Jare... I want you naked." He picked up all the pillows, fluffed them up, and set them against the headboard, making sure there were enough for both of them. "Come on and get over here for the next round." 

Jared chuckled and sat down, pulled the sheet up and leaned back. Jensen set the tray on his lap, walked over to the other side of the bed, and crawled up to sit next to him. 

"Wow. Cinnamon rolls? And milk!" He exclaimed excitedly, just like a five-year old kid who'd just been given his first bicycle. Jared leaned down to inhale the warm, gooey treats. "Smell just like my mom's, Jens," he sighed, looking up with a wide smile. A smile so brilliant, his dimples came out in full force.

"I certainly hope so, 'cause I used her recipe, you ginormous goof," Jensen said as he let out a chuckle. "She says 'hi,' by the way." He gazed back into Jared's bright eyes and couldn't stop his own grin. 

Jared's eyes softened and he felt a small lump in his throat. He took a deep breath, murmuring "I can't believe you'd go to all this trouble. You must have gotten up at the crack of dawn." 

"Yeah, well, just don't get used to it. You know how I like my beauty rest," Jensen joked back to lighten the mood.

Jared snorted and started to dig in, but Jensen put his hand out, saying "Wait! I forgot something." He bounded off the bed and quickly went out the door. He came right back, carrying his guitar in one hand and a small candle and a box of matches in the other.

"Seriously, Jens?" Jared asked, raising his brows. 

"Not a real celebration without a song and a wish, babe," Jensen replied. 

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Jensen plucked at a few strings before leaning over to stick the candle in the middle of the plate of rolls dripping with icing. He then lit a match and put it to the wick. 

Jensen began to softly sing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you...," as he strummed his guitar. He looked at Jared's beautiful face and felt so overcome with love that he could feel his eyes sting with tears and he could barely choke out "Happy Birthday, dear Jare...."

Tears now pooling in his own eyes, Jared quickly blew out the candle. He lifted the tray off his lap, stood up, and walked over to the dresser to set it down. He came back to sit on the side of the bed, took the guitar out of Jensen's hands and laid it on the floor. 

Staring into Jensen's shining green orbs, Jared gently pushed him onto his back in the middle of the bed and crawled over, straddling his thighs. He ran his hands slowly over his chest, down his sides and arms, and grasped both his hands with his own. 

Jared gazed adoringly at his best friend and the love of his life. Truth be told, Jensen was simply the other half of his heart and soul. 

Leaning down, Jared's lips hovered for a moment and he smiled tenderly. Just before drawing Jensen into an intimate, open-mouthed and breath-stealing kiss, he softly whispered the words "Happy Birthday to me."

**Author's Note:**

> To my very own J3:
> 
> Jessie_Cristo, special thanks to you for welcoming me into J2B and opening up this little corner of the world! <3
> 
> Jessies_Girl, Happy Birthday to you, special lady! XOX
> 
> Jennie (aka sweetcheeks), you always make me laugh! :D
> 
> Love y'all!!!


End file.
